Princess Napped!
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Sorry for short summary but it took me so long to finish the story. Well its not as good as the rest of the stories I write but here you go! There may be a little argument between me and Roy...
1. Princess napped!

Princess Napped! But Who Will Save?

* * *

**Redbutterfly25: Hello and yes its another story! I love these two pairings a lot so please enjoy!**

**Roy: ... why am I here?**

**Redbutterfly25: Because you're in the story too!! So sit and watch!**

**Marth: Am I in it too?**

**Redbutterfly25: Yep! Trust me its good (I think)...**

* * *

There was a huge commotion in the Smash Mansion. Everybody was worried and talking about what happened at last night's scene. It was worse than any case they ever had every since Tabuu controlled Master Hand.

Marth was up and he had no clue what was happening in the morning. He dressed up and went outside to see what was the commotion. Outside there were Koopas and Goombas, Moblins and Bokolins searching everywhere the Smash Mansion. What was going on here?

"Hey what's happening?" said Marth.

"Marth, you didn't hear? Both Princesses are "Princess" napped. Somebody got in the Mansion and grabbed them. All they left was a note saying, "I'll release the Princesses, only if you stop making Super Smash Bros!" The person sounded angry," said Toon Link.

"Both Princesses? Peach and Zelda?" said Marth.

"Yeah. Bowser and Ganondorf are really mad now. They made a search group and they are searching, so far nothing good. Everyone else is worried and looking too. You really didn't hear the strange noises last night?" said Toon Link.

"Strange noises? I usually don't hear anything when I'm asleep," said Marth.

"Oh. Both Master Hand and Crazy Hand are having a hard time. They were suppose to be a tournament today, but it got cancelled. They don't want to stop and it's not their fault... Poor Zelda and Peach," said Toon Link.

_Both Zelda and Peach are kidnapped and it wasn't Ganondorf or Bowser... everyone else was sleeping in the Mansion and there were strange noises... thought Marth. _

Marth ran back inside the Mansion. He decided to get his best friend, Roy. He wanted to go and save the Princesses with Roy because he knew Peach was in love with Roy but Roy was too stupid to realize it. Roy thought it was just an act and he rejected her everytime she confessed.

Well Marth already knew about the whole Peach thing and he wanted to help her. They both talk and she hasn't given up on Roy and so Marth promised Peach they will get together. Marth didn't want to see Peach sad anymore. The teardrops would make him angry and yell at Roy. Of course Roy was so clueless about his feelings.

"Hey, Roy. Let's go," said Marth.

"Go where?" said Roy.

"Save the Princesses," said Marth.

"What? Why?!" said Roy.

"Roy, if you can save the Princesses, maybe Master Hand will give you another chance and you can be in Brawl. You want that don't you?" said Marth.

Roy thought about it. He wanted to be in Brawl and be praised by Master Hand to see how good his skills was. He wanted to be in Brawl and kick everyone's asses and be the star of the whole game.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Roy.

_You're such an idiot Roy. To refuse a Princess's love, its not honorable. You must care for the woman, not stab it. Jeez, if I could, I would kick your ass for being such a idiot... thought Marth._

So off they went to find Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. But before they setted off, they were stopped.

"Hey, where do think your going?" said a voice.

Marth and Roy turned around. It was Link and Mario. They were wondering where they were going.

"Somewhere..." said Marth.

"If you're thinking to save the Princesses, let us go too," said Mario and Link.

"Why?" said Marth.

"I always save Princess Peach, and now I will save her again," said Mario.

"Same with me with Princess Zelda. It's always the same in the series," said Link.

"No. You guys need to rest and stay here. Both of you guys are always rescuing them, we should go and get them this time," said Marth.

"Hmm... you might be right," said Mario.

So Mario and Link stayed behind. As you can tell, Marth didn't want this only oppurtunity to go away. So off they went to save Princess Peach and Zelda. Marth was confident, Roy... well he was complaining how tired he was and he wanted to go back. But Marth said no and they traveled on. Night came in slowly and Marth and Roy decided to rest.

"Hey Marth, we're best friends aren't we?" said Roy.

"Yes," said Marth.

"Are you in love with anyone?" said Roy.

"Yes I am. Why do you want to know?" said Marth.

"Well its just that... Peach keeps telling me loves me. I can't love her, Mario does and I can't love her if he does. So every time she confesses to me, I reject her because of that reason and I know it's mean and all but I can't help it," said Roy.

"So. Why not. I've talked to Link and he doesn't love Zelda. He only sees Zelda as a friend and only protects her because she's only the Princess of every Legend of Zelda series. He only talks to her as a friend and nothing goes between them..." said Marth.

"Oh... is that so? Wait, do you-" said Roy, but he stopped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed a voice.

Both Marth and Roy got up quickly.

"What the hell was that?!" said Roy.

"That sounded like scream," said Marth.

Marth and Roy both dashed and the scream got louder and louder. Tell you the truth, it was very frightening because it sounded like they were in pain.

"There's two ways... Which way should we go?" said Roy.

* * *

**Redbutterfly25: Sorry guys, but I cutted this part off and I'm gonna make a new chapter for a Marth part with Zelda and a Roy part with Peach. So think of this like Brawl where you get separted and you have to go with the other person, different scene, different story...**

**Roy: WHAT?? Don't just cut off here! It was getting good! You better write my part first!**

**Redbutterfly25: Umm no because I'm gonna do Marth's part first.**

**Marth: Oh? Really...**

**Roy: What's so good about him anyways? **

**Redbutterfly25: Be quiet and let me continue the story! Sheesh!**


	2. Marth's part

Princess Napped?! But Who will save? (Marth's part)

* * *

**Redbutterfly25: Well here's Marth's part! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Marth: ...**

**Roy: What?? Done already?!**

**Redbutterfly25: Yep! Hey you should be happy!**

**Roy: Well I'm not!**

* * *

"I'll go this way Roy, you go that way," said Marth.

"No, I can't let you go alone!" said Roy.

"Roy, we don't know what's going on with them! We have to go separate ways and save them no matter what!" said blue haired prince.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed another voice.

"That sounded like Zelda!" said Roy.

_Zelda... thought Marth._

He ran off to the direction.

"MARTH!" yelled Roy.

He was already gone in the shadows.

"I guess he really does. Oh well, I'll go and save Peach now!" said Roy. He ran off.

Marth was trying to hurry up and catch up to that scream. He didn't want to let Zelda be hurt. He always protected Zelda and even dueled Link because he was jealous of him and he loved Princess Zelda.

_I swear, whoever is doing this will meet my blade at there throat! No one hurts Zelda, thought Marth._

Marth finally arrived at the big castle and he entered in. The castle was huge and dark. But then the lights were turned on and there it was... in front of Marth.

"Zelda!!" shouted the blue haired prince.

He ran to her. There were scratch marks all over her... blood was dripped down on her and she was tied up. She was unconscious.

_Who did this to you... thought Marth._

Just when he was about to touch her face, the enemy arrived.

"It can't be!" said Marth.

It was Medeus, the Shadow Dragon who invaded Marth's land. Marth already slayed him... how is it possible that he is alive?

"It's been a while, Prince Marth," said Medeus.

"Medeus! What is the meaning to this?!" shouted Marth.

"Heh, you and your stupid Brawl game. No wonder you're such an ass," said Medeus.

Marth was so angry he pulled out the Falcion (Sp?) sword and charged after Medeus.

_This'll be fun... thought Medeus_.

They fought the longest battle (because I don't know how to explain the battle) and it was big. The battle was over and blood was all over the floor. The shadow dragon's flesh and body disappeared into thin air and the blood disappeared too. Marth ran to Princess Zelda, to make sure she was okay. He untied her and picked her up.

"Zelda! I'm here! Please wake up," said the blue haired prince.

She woke up slowly and heard a man's voice. Everything started out dark as she woke up slowly.

"W-who is it?" said Zelda slowly. She wanted to see but her vision was so blurry and dark.

"Princess Zelda, it is me," said Marth.

"L-Link? Is that you?" said Zelda.

"No, its me Marth. Princess, are you okay? Can you see clearly?" said Marth.

Zelda's vision started to clear up. She could see clearly and saw the blue haired Prince. She saw him and his magificant blue eyes with matching hair. The sword layed next to him and she started to remember everything. The evil torture she had with Medeus. She screamed in pain. Because her powers had suddenly disappeared and she was so worthless.

"I was so scared... I had no idea I was going to get kidnapped and my powers had disappeared," cried Zelda.

Marth held her closer and hugged her, because Link was back to the mansion, Marth was there next to Zelda, he needed to comfort her and make her feel safe. So he cupped Zelda's chin and lifted her head and brought her into a small kiss. She returned the kiss. Zelda knew herself, she was secretly in love with Marth but kept it secret. She always kept everything to herself. They both broke apart.

"I love you Zelda," said Marth.

Zelda blushed a cherry red. She looked Marth in his beautiful eyes and she felt safe in his arms. "I love you too, Marth," said Zelda.

Marth picked up Zelda and carried her. He walked outside (picture it kinda like a wedding scene) and he walked back. He saw Roy and Peach up ahead and met up with them.

"Roy, are you alright?" said Marth.

"Yeah," said Roy.

"I'm so glad you're all okay," said Peach.

"Now let's go back. To the Smash Mansion," said Marth.

They walked back and everybody was glad.

"You're all okay! Thank god! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" said Pit.

"Sorry, but we saved the Princesses," said Roy.

Mario and Link ran up to them.

"Are you okay?!" said Mario and Link.

"Yes we are," said both of the Princesses.

Marth walked away to the door. Zelda ran up to Marth and hugged him. She blushed.

"Thank you, my Prince..." said Zelda.

Marth smiled and merely gave Zelda a kiss.

* * *

**Redbutterfly25: Yep this one is short. I couldn't really think of anything else, but the story was cute, right Marth? Roy?**

**Marth: I like it.**

**Roy: Well I don't!!**

**Zelda: What the whole commotion here? Sits and reads the story blushes Oh...  
**


	3. Roy's part

Princess Napped?! But Who will save? (Roy's part)

* * *

**Redbutterfly25: Yep here's Roy's part. Honestly, I think this one is more complicating than Marth's part. I'm sorry if it sounds weird. Some parts may be the same and Roy's is longer than Marth's.**

**Roy: Ha! Beat that Marth! My part is longer and why am I a bad one?!**

**Redbutterfly25 and Marth: ...**

**Roy: Oh come on! You're the author!**

**Redbutterfly25: Things came to mind...**

* * *

"I'll go this way Marth, you go that way," said Roy.

"No, I can't let you go alone!" said Marth.

"Marth, we don't know what's going on with them! We have to go separate ways and save them no matter what!" said red haired prince.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed another voice.

"That sounded like Peach," said Marth.

Roy just ran off ahead. Now it didn't matter. He had to save Peach no matter what now. Either he did love her or not, he was gonna save her for Mario and his sake!

_Peach... thought Roy_.

"ROY!" yelled Marth.

He was already gone in the shadows.

_I guess he's starting to like Peach now. That's good, Peach I'll fulfill my promise to you. Now I'll go and save Zelda now_, _thought Marth_. He ran off.

Roy was trying to hurry up and catch up to that scream. He didn't want to let Peach be hurt. He wanted to protect Peach now because he realized his feelings, he loved Princess Peach.

_Now that I realized my feelings... I want to protect her now. I've rejected her many times but now it doesn't matter. I'll love Peach and protect her better than Mario! I want... to be with her!! thought Roy._

Roy finally arrived at the big castle and he entered in. The castle was huge and dark. But then the lights were turned on and there it was... in front of Roy.

"Princess Peach!!" shouted the red haired prince.

He ran to her. There were scratch marks all over her... blood was dripped down on her and she was tied up. She was unconscious.

_Who did this to you... thought Roy._

Just when he was about to touch her face, the enemy arrived.

"It can't be!" said Roy.

"It's been a while boy," said the enemy.

"Zephiel! What are you doing here! Let go of Princess Peach!" yelled the red haired boy.

"Unless you beat me, I will, but you'll never beat me! Heh, you and your stupid game with Melee. That's why you never got in Brawl!" said King Zephiel.

"Shut up! I never got in Brawl but at least I was in Melee! Unlike you," said Roy. He pulled out the sword of seals and charged after the King.

_This'll be fun... thought King Zephiel_.

They fought the longest battle (because I don't know how to explain the battle again) and it was big. The battle was over and blood was all over the floor. The King's flesh and body disappeared into thin air and the blood disappeared too. Roy ran to Princess Peach, to make sure she was okay. He untied her and picked her up.

"Peach! I'm here! Please wake up," said the red haired prince (Roy was a prince too in Fire Emblem).

She woke up slowly and saw a heard a voice. Everything started out dark as she woke up slowly.

"W-who is it?" said Peach slowly. She wanted to see but her vision was so blurry and dark.

"Princess Peach, it is me," said Roy.

"M-Mario? Is that you?" said Peach.

"No, it's me, Roy," said Roy.

Peach immediatly got her vision and saw the red haired boy. He was looking at her seriously and was worried about her.

_Why is Roy here? thought Peach._ She remembered not too long ago what happened and she was so humiliated by that moment.

_Flashback_

"Umm... Roy... can I say something here?" said Peach. They were outside in front of everybody.

Everybody looked at them like something big was gonna happen again. Zelda was ready what was gonna happen and Marth was there too. They all knew what was going to happen.

"What? Go ahead," said Roy.

"I LOVE YOU!" said Peach. She blushed and looked down.

Roy frowned. "What? That's it? How many times do I have to tell you Princess. I don't like you. You're only a friend to me and now for a fourth confession, it's not going to work.. I'll put it in simpilar form, I DO NOT LIKE YOU! If you keep confessing to me, I'll start to hate you which you don't want, correct? As a matter of fact, you're starting to annoy me..." said Roy.

Everybody was shocked. Normally Roy would say, "Oh okay," then leave her. But this was different. Roy was serious and they guessed he was annoyed now. Peach burst into tears. She ran off, passed Zelda and Marth. Zelda saw the look on Peach's face. Sad, but other than that, Zelda was angry. She and Peach have been best friends. Now her best friend was severly heartbroken, she was gonna do something she had never done before.

She went by Roy.

"Oh hi Zelda," said Roy.

Zelda got her hand ready and slapped Roy. Everyone else was shocked to see that, Zelda is a calm person and she would never hurt a person (except in Brawl).

"Roy, you sicken me, making my best friend cry. I can't believe you rejected her again. Do you know how many times she actually thought of this? I can't even look at you," said Zelda. She walked off, passed Marth.

Zelda went to Peach's room and comforted Peach like she was suppose to.

"I can't believe I said that to him. He doesn't like me at all Zelda..." said Peach.

"Don't worry Peach, you'll win his heart one way or another. I promise," said Zelda.

_End of Flashback_

Peach started to cry remebering that memory always made her cry.

"Peach, why are you crying?" said Roy.

"Am I not good enough for you Roy? Are you rejecting me because I'm an annoying girl who confessing everytime? Am I just a bother to you?" cried Peach.

Roy was silent for a moment. He, of course remembered that memory too. What he said was harsh things to her, especially to a Princess who loves him a lot. Actually Roy did like Peach but when he saw Mario and Peach together he had to give up on her because he didn't want anything bad to come up and so that's why he rejects her. He couldn't help it, but everytime he did reject her, he did feel guilty and sad for her...

"I'm sorry Princess Peach. I didn't really mean to say that to you. In fact I did love you, but when I saw you and Mario together, I thought I had no chance to be with you, so I forced myself to give up on you. Everytime you confessed to me, I was happy but I couldn't be with you because of Mario," said Roy.

"Roy, Mario and I are only friends. He only saves me because I was kidnapped by Bowser," said Peach.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you're okay though," said Roy, he smiled at Peach.

She blushed and saw the smile. It was soft and sweet. All the sadness had gone away and now she felt happy too. "Yeah. Thank you for saving me," said Peach.

Roy picked her up and carried her. He saw Peach's face and blushed a bit.

"Roy, are you blushing?" said Peach.

Roy gave her a small peck on the lips and then walked out of the castle. Peach was surprised and silent the way back to the Smash Mansion.

Roy was caught up with Marth and Zelda.

"Peach! Are you okay?" said Zelda.

"Yes," said Peach.

They walked back to the Smash Mansion. Everybody was so relieved and they ran to Zelda and Peach. Roy wasn't about to get in the crowd, so he left. Peach quickly saw and chased up to him.

"Roy!" said Peach.

He turned around. He was kissed by Peach. He did her a favor and kissed her back.

* * *

**Redbutterfly25: Good? Bad?**

**Roy: ... why did you make me like this?**

**Marth: Hmm... I thought the story was good.**

**Zelda: Me too.**

**Roy: What?? **

**Peach: I feel so hurt now...**

**Redbutterfly25: Oh no Peach! Don't feel bad! I made you a girl who could express feelings easily!**


End file.
